Another Adventure Another Jewel Another Danger
by Dairaion8088
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! Inu Yasha and the others team up the new girl to save Shippo!
1. The Village Undersiege

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu Yasha material. So don't sue!  
  
Chapter 1: The village under siege.  
  
As time passes after finally putting down Naraku, Inu Yasha, Kagome, and the others decided to take a LONG relaxing rest. Disappointing how short this will be.  
  
Its summer now, Inu Yasha layed up in a tree, bored. Completely oblivious to the fact Kagome had been staring at him for some time now.  
  
"Houshi." Sango whispered "What do you think is wrong those two? I mean, Kagome staring a hole right through Inu Yasha, and he doesn't even notice her.  
  
Miroku gave a heavy sigh, "Its probably just the heat. Besides Sango I'm tired of trying figuring those two out. Damn it's hot."  
  
"Yeah I-!" Sango began, but was cut-off by the feel of a familiar hand in a "familiar" location.  
  
~SMACK~  
  
Both Kagome and Inu Yasha swung their heads around just in time to see a blushing Sango, and a laid out Miroku belly up. "Feh. Will that idiot ever know when to stop?" Inu Yasha muttered, "Its too hot for his shit!" Seeing that Inu Yasha was no longer zoned out, Kagome figured she'd ask him what's on his mind while she had the chance.  
  
"Um, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Kagome!! Inu Yasha!!"  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
The small demon fox child came rushing up the hillside where everyone was hanging out, totally freaked out. "What's the matter Shippo?!" Kagome asked, "Sword! Raid! Guy! Village! Stealing!" was the only gibberish that formed out of the small kitsune's mouth. Tired of this nonsense, Inu Yasha punched the small child in the head and raised him up by his tail.  
  
"Now. Tell us what's wrong, slowly?"  
  
"There's some guy with a sword is raiding and stealing from the village!"  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha yelled, "I left Tetsusaiga there!"  
  
Inu Yasha dropped Shippo and bolted back to the village. "Sango, you come with me! Kagome you wake his ass up!" he ordered pointing at Miroku. And with that they were off.  
  
When Sango and Inu Yasha arrived half of the village was a mess. No one was hurt but it was not a pretty sight.  
  
"Inu Yasha, over there!" Sango pointed.  
  
Kirara was fully transformed, growling and snarling at a strange male figure with a sword hanging off his hip. Inu Yasha and Sango to Kirara's side. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu in case of quick need. The features of raider was rather unique to their eyes. He was tall and slim with dark skin, diamond blue eyes, he wore two mid-long pony tails, one high one low, and he dressed as a samurai would.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Inu Yasha barked. "Answer!" Sango enforced.  
  
He simply replied "Fuuryu."  
  
"What do you here?! Why are you in this village?"  
  
Fuuryu remained silent to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Damn it! Answer me!" Inu Yasha demanded as he grew impatient.  
  
"Sorry" Fuuryu apologized, "But I don't take commands from a 'pet'." A smile full of confidence formed on his face. "Pardon?" Inu Yasha growled. Anger was slowly filling Inu Yasha's being. To Sango this was a seeing. She's never actually seen Inu Yasha get so bent out shape by a human they just met. 'Who is this guy' she wondered.  
  
In the distance, Inu Yasha could hear the jingling of Miroku's staff approaching. Soon enough there was Miroku and the others at his side."What took ya'?" Inu Yasha asked. Miroku simply pointed to his swollen cheek, "Sango has a nasty right" he explained. "Feh, whatever. Kagome go and get Tetsusaiga. I'm gonna teach this guy some manners." Kagome was going to ask him why he needed his sword for such a guy, but Inu Yasha looked like he was ready to explode. So she just got the sword before he could go berserk.  
  
"Listen pup," Fuuryu butted in, "I'm going to leave now. I see no point in wasting my time with you." Just as Fuuryu turned his back to leave, Kagome arrived with Inu Yasha's sword. "Hey samurai!" he yelled drawing Tetsusaiga, "Walk away from this!" Inu Yasha swung his sword horizontally at Fuuryu. But just when it looked liked Inu Yasha him, he vanished.  
  
"What the?! Where did he go?!"  
  
"Inu Yasha! Your sword!" Miroku warned.  
  
Inu Yasha glanced over at his sword, and there was Fuuryu sitting casually on the flat side of the large sword.  
  
"That's a pretty powerful swing got there," Fuuryu mocked leaping off the sword, "but sadly, you don't contain enough speed behind it."  
  
"You better be sure about that!" Inu Yasha charged him swinging his sword again. But Fuuryu dodged with ease. Inu Yasha didn't stop though. He continued to trying and hit him. Luckly, Fuuryu jumped into a huts wall. Sandwiching himself between him and Inu Yasha's blade. With a cocky grin plastered on face Inu Yasha readied the final blow until "Hold it!" a strange youkai appeared on the of hut's roof above them. 


	2. Halfdemons Anko and Torakai Fuuryu draws...

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu Yasha material. Except Torakai, and Fuuryu. But I can't say own Anko.  
  
She'll kill me.  
  
Believe me, this chapter is a little bit longer than my last one.  
  
Chapter 2: Half-demons Anko and Torakai. Fuuryu draws Ryutou.  
  
Just as it appeared Inu Yasha was about to deliver the killing stroke on Fuuryu, a strange youkai made his presence noticed. He was about Inu Yasha's height, had dust gray hair that was down to his shoulders. He wore a bright red vest (which he left open which open exposing his chest and abdomen) with a matching pair of red pants that reached down to his knees. He also had white cat ears with black tips, and a white tiger striped tail. "Fuuryu" he sighed, "What in all the hells are you doing?" "Hey, whose that guy?" Kagome whispered. The strange youkai's sensitive ears caught Kagome's question and looked in her direction. "Hello." He whispered to himself, forming a friendly smile with a single fang hanging out his mouth. "Who am I?" he quoted jumping off of the roof and landing in front of Kagome gracefully, "A better question, beautiful maiden, is who are you?" Kagome slightly backed away with a nervous smile. "Hey, stay the hell away from her!" Inu Yasha shouted. "Tora, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for me!" Fuuryu informed his friend with a faint smirk. "Well excuse me for worrying about you." Tora snorted pulling Kagome closer with his tail, "No matter. I found myself someone to keep me warm at night. Right?" Kagome was to embarrassed and shocked to answer.  
  
'Wow. And here I thought Miroku was bad.' Thought Sango.  
  
'Hmmm. And people talk about me.' Miroku thought while his uncontrollable hands ventured down to Sango's butt.  
  
~Smack~  
  
"I, don't know what came over me."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Ok, that's it!" Inu Yasha mumbled, readying his sword, "I'm killing these two out of pure annoyance!" "Hold on. What about us? You I must finish. And I think its time for me to end this shit." Fuuryu declared gripping the handle of his sword. For some reason Tora slightly flinched at this. Kagome felt him flinch. For some reason she, decided to ask, "Why are so scared?"  
  
"Now hold on, Fuuryu! Your Ryutou isn't needed for a pup like him!" He yelled, completely ignoring Kagome now.  
  
-Removing his sword from its sheath- "Do not lecture me on combat tactics. Besides brat, we don't have time for this shit."  
  
Fuuryu wasted no time going on the offensive, swiping at Inu Yasha. However, Inu Yasha managed to dodge the strike and throw one of his own, only for it to be avoided by Fuuryu's superior speed. The samurai and the hanyou's swords clashed in a fearsome duel. Their parties could only watch.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome tugged on Tora's tail.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why are you guys attacking the village?"  
  
"Kagome. That's your name right?"  
  
"Uh-huh. And your name is Tora, right?"  
  
"Actually, only my friends and pretty girls can me call Tora. My name is Torakai, in full."  
  
"To be totally honest, we came here to steal food for our friend. But as you can see, my friend there, is a damn idiot."  
  
"Don't worry" Miroku assured, "Inu Yasha too is a simple minded fool. He also has a bad temper, he gets jealous easy, and he gets very protective when it comes to Kagome. ...Oh. Did I just say too much?" Torakai nodded very slowly. Which said, "I just registered entirely too much information!"  
  
The battle had become one sided completely. Inu Yasha couldn't find the slightest opening in Fuuryu's flurry of slashes. 'Shit!' He thought, 'If only I wasn't in the village, I could use the Kaze no Kizu! Shit!' As Inu Yasha's broke from his thoughts, Fuuryu broke past his defenses and sliced open his forearm causing him to drop Tetsusaiga. Inu Yasha his claws as back up.  
  
"Die!" Fuuryu trusted his sword at Inu Yasha.  
  
"No!"  
  
Inches away from killing Inu Yasha, Kagome threw herself in between them. Forcing Fuuryu to halt his attack instantly, and only a centimeter from Kagome's forehead. "Kami!! What the hell are you thinking?! I almost killed you girl!" Fuuryu screamed drawing back his sword.  
  
A half an hour went by, and the two groups settled down and called a truce. They all went back to the hillside to talk and make villagers feel comfortable about leaving their huts to begin repairs. And the duo explained why they did what they did. " So what your saying is, that you saw a some men bringing jars of sake and sacks of food toward the village. And decided to follow them, correct?"  
  
"That's right monk." Fuuryu confirmed.  
  
"Forgive Fuuryu. He's rash and idiotic at times."  
  
"Who you calling an idiot, you stupid half-demon!?"  
  
Inu Yasha and the others simply watched as the two strange young men tried to strangle each other. "Ah, Kagome, why won't Inu Yasha sit with the rest of us?" whispered Sango. "I think he dose not trust these two." Kagome then searched in her backpack for bandages for Inu Yasha's arm. Then, something just registered in her brain.  
  
"Hey, Tora-kun."  
  
"Huh.yeah. What Kagome?"  
  
"Is it true that you're a half-demon, like Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a hanyou. But I'm a lot better than Inu Yasha."  
  
"What was that? Do mind repeating that?" Inu Yasha was in face in a heartbeat. But before either one of them could start a fist fight, Kagome played peace keeper in the best way she knew how.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
Inu Yasha's slamed into the ground, and he laid motionless as Torakai was laughing his ears off.  
  
"Shit.."  
  
"Stop picking fights with everyone, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome..you..!"  
  
Miroku and Sango just shook their heads at Inu Yasha's behavior. And the only thing that past through the samurai and the hanyou minds was, 'what a bunch of damn weirdo's.'  
  
Torakai rose up to his feet and dust himself off. "Any how, we got to go. Our friend must be starving."  
  
"Shit, I forgot." Fuuryu also stood up, "So, should we go and steal him a cow, or something?"  
  
Everyone just stared. To make sure he wasn't hearing things, Inu Yasha questioned them, "Cow..?" "Excuse me?" Kagome spoke up, "What do you need a 'cow' for?!"  
  
"Our friend." Torakai answered simply.  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Yeah. He has a giant appetite."  
  
Little Shippo's imagination was running wild. He had a vision of a giant demon with a crazed look of hunger, eating things the size of Goushinki whole. "S-scary!" he shuddered.  
  
"Well I guess we'll...be..." Torakai slowly paused.  
  
"Hey, you smell that dog-boy??"  
  
Inu Yasha took a with of the air, "Feh. I smell it. A youkai. A nice smelling female one at that."  
  
"What?! A youkai! How close?" Kagome asked. Shippo must of smelled it too, because he just dived into Kagome's back pack and completely zipped it up.  
  
"Fuck!" Torakai's voice almost cracked, "Fuuryu its her, its that she- demon!"  
  
"Are you sure?! I thought we her!"  
  
"Trust me its her!"  
  
"Ok. Lets get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Yes, lets!"  
  
"Hey wait a second!" Inu Yasha barked.  
  
It was too late. Fuuryu and Torakai had quickly took off into the forest and vanished. "Oh my." Sango uttered "Their fast." "Indeed. This demon must be a real terror for a couple of guys like that to turn tail and retreat." Miroku picked himself up with his staff and ready it for a confrontation.  
  
"Well we're about know for sure, she's here." Inu Yasha rose up.  
  
The sounds of grass being pounded under someones feet, suddenly came out of nowhere. Everyone turned in the direction of the sound. Ready for almost anthing. As many demons they had battled against and survived they could say that proudly. A figure slowly approach up the hill. They were right it was definitely a female. In appearance she seemed to be about 17 or 18 years of age, a little bit taller than Kagome, kind of pale skin, beautiful red eyes, and bluish silver hair. She wore a miko outfit similar to the one Kikyo wears, except the top's sleeves were cut off and it was a bit too tight looking, and the hakama was navy blue. She also had a violet stripe on both cheeks and a diamond shaped mark on her forehead. Now if Mroku was trying to hide the fact that he liked what he was looking, his typical lecherous smirk gave him away. But his smirk swiftly became a look of seriousness after he saw the giant sword she was carrying on her back. It wasn't as big Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga, but it was bigger than she was and looked impossible for her to carry. As she came to a stop in front in front of them, she carefully over looked the group, then point in Kagome's direction.  
  
"You." She said, "The two that were just here. Tell me, where are you hiding them?"  
  
"What?? You mean me?" was all that escaped from Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about! The white tiger hanyou and that retarded ronin, where are they?!"  
  
The girl had a stern tone in her voice, which left Kagome slightly intimidated. And to top it of she wasn't exactly sure to answer this demon. For she hadn't a clue where those two guys ran off. Inu Yasha could smell Kagome's and decided that he's had enough of her being bullied, and its to put this girl in her place.  
  
Inu Yasha shoved infront of Kagome, "Hey back off"  
  
"What did you pup?!"  
  
"I didn't stutter did I?!"  
  
Out of pure frustration, the newly discovered she-hanyou, gave a well placed punch across Inu Yasha's face. He wasn't really hurt. Just his pride. He was now laying on his back with her foot on his chest and her sword in front of his nose.  
  
" You bitch!"  
  
"If was in your position, I'd watch my mouth."  
  
"Excuse me miss."  
  
Miroku casually walked over to her side, with his famous smile. "Please, try to understand. They were here. But they left in a hurry and didn't tell us where they were going."  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"I swear on Inu Yasha's life."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Well in that case, I'll..!?"  
  
Before she could finish, Miroku's arm slipped around her waist. And as if on cue, both Sango and the girl simultaneously punched Miroku in face. Causing an instant knock out for the perverted monk. He no lay motionless beside Inu Yasha, who couldn't help but snicker at his friend. "Kagome. Why does this type of thing always happen to Miroku?" Shippo asked, poking his head out of the backpack. Not wanting to tell her most honest answer to the child, Kagome just shook her head and said, "He has it coming. He just always has it coming, Shippo."  
  
"Damn monk!" the girl kicked him in the side of the head.  
  
"Trust me" Sango injected, "that won't teach him his lesson."  
  
"I see."  
  
Meanwhile about four leagues away, Torakai and Fuuryu were taking a rest after their hasty retreat.  
  
"Shit! I can't believe that wench Anko tracked us all the way to region."  
  
"Calm yourself, my feline friend. We got the Fuma no Tama, and were almost home. Just think about that."  
  
"Yeah. Dai. He'll finally be free! After all these years!"  
  
"Focus on that, and the fact that we stole so much won't bother you. At least, that's what I do."  
  
"Heh. You know for a lout, you say some easing things."  
  
"Well, I am older, and-huh? Hey, who the hell are you calling a lout?!"  
  
While Fuuryu beat his friend senseless with his sheathed sword, Anko let Inu Yasha up, Inu Yasha helped up Miroku(because his actions really pissed of the three young women), Shippo stopped hiding and decided to a nap along with Kirara. While everyone listened to Anko explain "why" she's in pursuit of the strange duo.  
  
"So, they stole some rock from your temple, and your chasing all around to get it back." Inu Yasha said dryly. "Its not a 'rock'!" Anko huffed slightly annoyed, "A jewel, it's a jewel! Its a dangerous roc-I mean jewel that could plunge the world into a state of darkness." "Hmm. Those to guys have it?" Sango questioned. Anko nodded, and rose up to leave. "Oh. Your leaving, Anko?" Kagome asked. "Yes. I have to catch those two retards before something happens." That said, Anko jogged off without a glimpse back. 


	3. A journey to the north Passing through t...

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own Takahashi work.  
  
Chapter 3: A journey to the north. Passing through the Tengu Forest.  
  
As Inu Yasha sniffed for a scent in the air, he couldn't help but ask, "Why exactly are we following that girl?" "Because" Kagome spoke "I have a bad feeling about that jewel she told us about. It sounded worst than the Shikon no Tama. And yet I don't think its that different." What Kagome was saying aroused a curiosity in Miroku.  
  
"What makes you think this Kagome?"  
  
"Do you remember when Tora-kun first appeared? Well, when I first saw him, I felt something,"  
  
Unintentionally gaining Inu Yasha's negative attention with her words started getting the wrong idea by the word "felt". Avoiding the possible chance of Kagome commanding him to "sit", he kept on moving and just listened.  
  
"I felt the same kind of sensation when ever I was near a jewel shard. Only. it was much more haunting. I actually get kind of scared just thinking about it."  
  
Kagome was serious. Inu Yasha could smell the fear she had. This started to make him worry about. 'Then why,' he thought 'why do you want to pursue after these people?'  
  
'Its getting dark.' Sango thought. "Hey, we should stop here for tonight, it's starting to get late." Everyone agreed and stopped for the night.  
  
As they sat around the campfire, everyone couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched from all around. "Inu Yasha. Do you sense anything nearby?" Miroku asked while scanning the area. "Not really. But I'll tell you this, there's a nasty ass smell hovering in the air." "The ramen is ready!" Kagome called out. As soon as she said that, red blur flashed by her and snatched the first bowl that she prepared. Now Inu Yasha sat happily up in a tree, slurping away at the noodles. "Hey! That was mine!" Shippo wined. "Was." Inu Yasha replied with a mouth full of ramen.  
  
"Inu Yasha really likes this stuff." Miroku started eating. Sango simply nodded, blew at her ramen and started to eat.  
  
Meanwhile not too far away, but far enough, Anko was reating against a tree until she caught familiar and unfamiliar sents in the summer breeze.  
  
"Huh? Is that group of with the pervert monk following me?" she thought out loud, "And why do I smell bird all around?"  
  
Just then, there was rustling in the trees all around. In no wasted motion, she readied her giant sword, for she knew she most likely needed to use it. She was right. Several shadowed figures burst from the bushes from all sides and leaped at her with great swiftness. But with one rounding swing from her sword, she was able to kill them all with out any effort. "Now then" she said stabbing her sword into the earth "lets have a better look at you." She walked over to one of the lifeless bodies and kicked it onto its back. Anko was a little taken back by its sight, but otherwise stayed calm. "Damn! I was afraid of this." She drew her sword from the ground and rushed in the direction of Inu Yasha's scent.  
  
"I have hurry! Before its to late!"  
  
Back at the campsite, lied fast asleep. Except, Inu Yasha. He always finds himself an hour more longer thane the others. He would never admit it, but he does this to ensure everyone's safety while they slept. Especially Kagome. "Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha almost had fallen from his tree at the sound of Kagome voice. "Jeez! I thought you were asleep! You almost scared the ears off me!" he tried not yell.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized sincerely.  
  
Inu Yasha for some reason hated it when she apologized like that. It mad her sound so innocent and sad. And made him feel guilty for some odd reason.  
  
"Feh" he blushed, "forget about it. Anyways, why are you still awake?"  
  
Kagome kept her voice down, as to not wake up Shippo and the others. "I couldn't sleep. I just can't stop thinking about that feeling I had earlier. And. about Anko."  
  
Inu Yasha decided that listening would be the best option for the time being.  
  
"A jewel capable of sending the world into the darkness of evil," she sighed "Its kind of hard to swallow."  
  
""Maybe." Inu Yasha jumped down next to her sleeping bag, "But you still want to pursue it, right?" Kagome indeed want to see the Fuma with her own eyes, but just couldn't figurer why she want to though. "Look, we all would like to know why you think we should follow her."  
  
"Inu Yasha."  
  
"Well talk when you're ready. .Remember Kagome, I'm.we, are here for you.  
  
Kagome suddenly felt a lot more at ease. She really was glad that she knew Inu Yasha and her friends were with her. She was actually was feeling okay to sleep now. That was until Sango and Miroku popped up wide-eyed and alert. Kirara too awoke. Hissing and growling at the dark, letting everyone know that danger was near. "Inu Yasha." Spoke Miroku. "Yeah, I sense it. I've sensed it for a while now. A lot of. something has been hovering around us for the past hour. I guess their done hiding in darkness." There was another series of rustling in the trees, only a lot closer this time. Everyone was on high alert now. The trees rustled again, and out of pure reflex, Sango chucked her Hiraikotsu in the direction of the noise.  
  
~~~~~~~TWHAK!~~~~~~  
  
The sickening sound of Sango's boomerang making contact with something echoed through out the forest. Sango rushed off into the woods to retrieve her weapon that usually returns to her. And also, to she what ever she hit. She found surprisingly found her weapon lodged into tree's trunk(How often do you see that?). And below it was now headless body. "Miroku! Inu Yasha! I think you had better take a look at this!" she called out. It took the two almost zero time to get her. When they arrived they slightly jumped back as they saw Sango holding up a truly hideous head. "What the hell is that?!" Miroku question with obvious discuss of in his voice. The head was covered with black feathers. Its limp eyes were big and pitch black. And it had a big gray beak on its face.  
  
"It's a tengu." Sango informed them.  
  
Sango wanted to say more, but the sound of Kagome screaming reached their ears. They dropped the butt-ugly head and rushed to Kagome's aid. When they arrived they were in shock to see what had to be a small army of tengus at the campsite. Kirara was keeping them away from Kagome and Shippo to the best of her ability.  
  
"Get away from her you ugly feathered bastards!" Inu Yasha shouted, jumping at the tengus.  
  
"SANKON TETSU SOU!"  
  
Inu Yasha's claws ripped through several of the feathered fleshed bird creatures as he made his way to Kagome's side. "Kagome are you ok?" "I'm fine. Thanks to-!" she was cut off when a tengu kicked Inu Yasha across the back with its talon-like foot. They easily shredded through his haori sending a great amount of pain throughout his body, but at the same time he swung and clawed out the tengu's throat. Another was coming from above avoiding Inu Yasha's detection, but was quickly cut in two by Sango's weapon.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Miroku yelled.  
  
" Look at my back, dose it look ok to you you?! You ass! What the hell took you two so long anyway?!"  
  
"Ungrateful, aren't we?" the young monk mumbled.  
  
"What was that?!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
'Shit. Forgot about his hearing. Better cover this quick.' Miroku thought. "I said, we would've been here sooner but we were attacked mid-way!"  
  
Seeing this was not the time to hit the monk, Inu Yasha accepted Miroku's lie and drew Tetsusaiga. Swarms of more tengus descended from the treetops. Miroku begun to swiftly kill any tengu that approached with his shakujou, as did Inu Yasha with Tetsusaiga. Kagome and Sango aimed mainly on tengus coming from above.  
  
"Shit!" Inu Yasha cursed, as he lopped of another tengu's head, "How many are there?"  
  
"We'll find out later from their corpses! Said Miroku as another's neck with his staff.  
  
The tengus kept coming down like rain during a storm. Kagome had just run out of arrows, now had to rely on Kirara for protection. Shippo was hiding out in a shrub while everyone dealt with those bird demons. Until a tengu swooped down and captured him by his bushy tail.  
  
"Kagome!!!" the small kitsune cryed out.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Inu Yasha blurted.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku tried to get to their miniature companion, but the other tengus made it difficult for them to approach their ally. It had appeared that Shippo was lost. Just then, a gleaming flash passed through Shippo's fleeing ugly bird-faced captor's body, severing it in half from the waist.  
Before Shippo could hurl downward along with the corpse, he vanished in a white blur and reappeared on the ground, cradled in Anko's left arm.  
  
"I-Its Anko!" said a surprised Kagome.  
  
"Jeez, you guys suck! I think I'll give you a hand!" Anko said as she placed Shippo back on the ground.  
  
Everyone made it over to their saved friend and his savior as she stabbed her sword infront of her as she faced all the grounded tengus.  
  
"Let me you your supposed to do things!"  
  
She started making strange signs her hands, while at the same time she started chanting, "SEI - SHIN - JIN - KO - AKU - ZAN - KA!!!" The land before her sword was scorched in a wave of flames. All the tengus that were on the ground was reduced to ashes.  
  
"Ha-ha! And that's how you do it kids!"  
  
Feeling completely invincible, Anko broke into a victorious hackle, completely overlooking the tengus that were still air board, and preparing to swoop down on her. "Move!" Inu Yasha shoved her aside. "Hey watch it, you ungrateful dog-shit!"  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
With one swing of his sword, the destuctive force of Tetsusaiga vaporized all the tengus in the air.  
  
"And that's how you do it, kid!" Inu Yasha said proudly.  
  
Anko's only response was "Oh, shut-up."  
  
*SNIFF ,SNIFF*  
  
"Hey. Fuuryu. Hey Fuuryu! Wake up!"  
  
"(GROANING) What?"  
  
"Do you smell that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Roasted bird!"  
  
Fuuryu smelled around. "Tora, I don't smell shit. Your probably just hungry. Or maybe it's the fact that I have a normal sense of smell." He pulled out his sheathed sword and cracked him over the head with it, really hard. "Now shut the hell up, and go to sleep!!"  
  
"Yeah well," Torakai rubbed his stinging head "I do smell cooked bird you prick! You didn't have to hit me! Your just mad because you got rejected by that girl who refused to sleep with you and -!" Torakai's talk was rewarded with several more strikes from Fuuryu's sheathed sword.  
  
"You know what. I'll go to sleep now." Torakai said as he curled up in to a ball.  
  
".Good."  
  
The next day, Anko continued northward in pursuit of the odd due. Only now, she had the company of six more. She welcomed the company of Kagome and the others. And ever since last night Shippo would casually find his way on to her shoulder asking all sorts of things. Unfortunately, the summers heat didn't help on the groups conversational skills.  
  
"Shit!" Anko whined, "Its hot! Its so hot! Why is it so hot?! I could cook while I walk its so hot!"  
  
"Yeah and you telling it us how hot it is, isn't helping. So shut up!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"You shut up!" Anko retaliated.  
  
"No you shut up!"  
  
"You."  
  
"Is this the kind of thanks I get for saving you and your doggy ears?!"  
  
"As if! We had everything under control!"  
  
"Psssh. Could have of fooled me!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"You first!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Why don't both of you shut the hell the up?!?!" screamed everyone else but Shippo and Kirara. Both Inu Yasha and Anko stopped immediately. Both pointed at each other, "He/She started it." They said in unison." "I don't give a damn who started it!" Miroku pointed, "Its too hot for this! Which either one of you two talks next, I swear I'll you head to toe with my talismans . Now march."  
  
Like soldiers taking orders, they literally marched off, while all the time giving one another glares. For a whole hour this lasted before the arrived at a small village. Seeing how as the heat was taking its toll on everyone, the all nodded signaling that they should rest for a few hours at the village. But as the reached the enterance of the village, Inu Yasha caught wind of a familiar scent.  
  
"Hey red-eyes, do you know what I smell?"  
  
"Your backside?" Anko insulted.  
  
"Tiger."  
  
Anko was just thrown into serious mode after hearing that. She drew her giant sword without hesitation. "Stay here. This will get bloody."  
  
Alone she proceeded into not to get to far. She paused instantly at the sound of a woman screaming. "HENTAI!!" The next thing know, you see Torakai running out of a hut and down the road in Anko's direction."  
  
"Oh shit! Oh shit!! Oh shit!!!" he rambled. Then he saw the person he was running to. "OH SHIT!!!" He effortlessly bound over her and onto a huts roof.  
  
"Fuck! Don't you have a home or something to go back to?!"  
  
"I'll go home as you hand over the Fuma no Tama! And what did you to that poor girl?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" said Torakai as he formed a goofy smile, "But. there were some things. that I wanted to do with her!" he winked and broke into an uncontrollable laughter.  
  
Everyone just stared at the hysterical half-tiger. Anko mind was facing a difficult decision.  
  
'Now should I cut off his tail or his ears first?'  
  
Torakai broke from his insane laugh and caught Kagome in his sights. And was for some reason starting to feel bad about his comments. But that lasted for only about five seconds.  
  
"Kagome!" he vanished in a blur then reappeared besided Kagome with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Miss me?"  
  
"Huh? When did you.?!" she started until she realized his arm, and blushed with a weak smile. Inu Yasha quickly fixed that. He shoved Torakai off her causing him to slam into Miroku, making him loose his footing, causing them both to hit the ground. Then pulled Kagome incredibly close to him, causing her to almost camouflage into with Inu Yasha's haori.  
  
Torakai quickly got back to his feet and shoved Inu Yasha right back. "What's your problem asshole!"  
  
"You're my damn problem! Do you have a problem with that?!"  
  
"Hey!" Anko interrupted the two, "You cant just ignore me like that!"  
  
"Bitch are you still here?!" Torakai jumped back a bit.  
  
Things were getting out of control to say the least. The three hanyous gained all of the attention of the villagers, and that could mean a lot of unnecessary deaths if the three decided to start a brawl in the middle of the small village. To his best efforts Miroku tried to form a peace between them. "Now, now. I'm pretty sure there must be a way to resolve all this with out unnecessary violence." But when he realized none of them was listening to him, 'Who am I kidding? Their going kill each other.'  
  
"Okay, that's it!" growled Torakai, "We're going to settle this! Follow me. I am gonna both your asses!"  
  
"Good!" Inu Yasha clenched his fist. "My fist would like to have word with your mouth."  
  
They all migrated deep into the forest as to not involve the innocent villagers.  
  
"This is your last chance. Give me the Fuma no Tama, or die." Anko threaten.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm.no, I'm good."said Torakai putting his hand behind his back.  
  
"Then." Anko rushed at him, "You die!"  
  
This act only brought a wicked smirk to the young tiger's lips.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Forgive me for updating so late there's no excuse. Forgive me....Please review. 


End file.
